


Wings of Dreams

by Vein_Is_Simply_Tired



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feels, Titania!Warrior of Light, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired/pseuds/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired
Summary: let it wove thy's path.Short and Sweet Happy!End of Crystal Exarch x Titania!WoL (Because yes they can be happy! Let them be happy, damn it!)
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Wings of Dreams

Crystal Exarch wiped his hand as his eyes scrutinized the various bite-sized cakes he just made.

_Quality, fine. Quantity, plenty._

He gave himself a satisfied nod then closed the basket’s lid.

Picking it up with a smile, he inwardly chanted a teleportation spell.

* * *

It is noon at Il Mheg, yet the color of the night sky could be seen intertwining with their original pastel pink coloring. Midnight blue and glittering silver-gold, the handiwork of pixies who found their King’s unique palette pleasing.

_Here he is. He came! He came! Aaah how nice~_

High-pitched voices and giggles surrounded him, yet the pixies did everything but hindering him from reaching the castle.

“Thank you, friends,” the Exarch conveyed as the wild beasts standing on his path got rolled away by winds’ invisible hand.

Carefree bell-like laughter and then petals lightly rained on him. A beautiful sight that stayed beautiful no matter how many times he had seen it.

Soon he arrived in front of the castle’s grand double door, and it swung open before his knuckle could knock the marble.

He walked into the hall and his ears picked up Their voice, “Well~ What angel wakes me?”

With a soft smile he replied, “Alas, I’m no angel, My King. Just an old soul yearning for Your company.” He lifted the basket and was delighted when a pair of hands shimmered into visibility, accepting the offering while the rest of the Titania’s form revealed Themselves ilm by ilm.

His heart swells at the sight of Their smile. Their aesthetic differs slightly from Before, yet the core was still Them and Their beautiful breath-taking soul.

Wings unruffled then moved forward to cradle him in a semblance of a hug, and with it came a wave of aether that’s gently pulling him to sleep. His aether curled itself to not hinder Their influence and his eyes closed, welcoming the darkness.

_G’raha Tia…_

The clean smell of ozone and the cold draft pushed his body awake.

His eyes opened to see a sea of clouds, and they’re standing on top of a sky-sailing boat.

“Ready to catch some sun fish?” His ears swirled to the source of Their voice, and his eyes saw them, in their _Before_ form, clad in light armors and holding a harpoon that’s too sharp and too large for a normal fish.

‘There you are, the reason for me to wake up,’ G’raha grinned and he reached behind him for an arrow and nocked it with calloused fingers.

Over the horizon, a golden ball of light rose too quickly to be a real sun. Its form pierced through the clouds and G’raha’s keen archer eyes immediately looked for weak-spots on the _fish_ ’s fins-like steel feather. 

“With you? _Always_ , my friend,” happiness bleeds into excitement as war cry reverberated and they’re off to take down their prize for the day.

_Together, we would travel the lands and cross the seas and take to the skies upon the eternal wind_


End file.
